


123: “Babe, I’m sorry.” - “Suck my ass.”

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 365 [123]
Category: All American (TV)
Genre: 365 Days of Fandoms, Gay, M/M, Pranking, Pranks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 15:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20260396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences





	123: “Babe, I’m sorry.” - “Suck my ass.”

**123: “Babe, I’m sorry.” - “Suck my ass.”**

* * *

"Babe, I'm sorry. Come on, Ash. You can't stay mad at me all day over this you know that right." Jordan called out.

"I'm sorry. If I knew it would hit you in the eye I won't have done it." Jordan announced as he tried again to open the locked door. All he could do now was listen to the shower continue.

Jordan knew he was wrong but he couldn't stop himself from enjoying the situation a little. He was bored and on YouTube (which alone are very dangerous things for a high school student) where he found a video of another couple doing pranking wars in each other. One of the pranks included the dark male throwing floor on his lighter partner immediately after he came out the shower.

Asher was just at the wrong place at the right time.

Jordan blinked back into reality as the door opened from the bathroom revealing a completely dry and full clothed Asher.

"Again, I'm sorry-"

"Suck my ass. I'm hearing over to Spencer's."

"Fuck you not!"


End file.
